


Gifts For Daddy

by DreaRyoku



Series: Yeah Daddy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaRyoku/pseuds/DreaRyoku
Summary: It's Father's Day and Dean want to do something special for the Daddy in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean looked at the card in his hand, it didn't exactly scream thanks for being a good Daddy in the bedroom, though Dean supposed Hallmark didn't make a thanks for being a strong male partner and providing me with the male dominance and care I need during sex card. He put the card down and looked at another one that read: "Daddy, thanks for holding my hand and teaching me to be a man." It showed a picture of a little boy holding a man's hand as they looked at each other smiling. The inside said love your little boy. Yeah, this card was near perfect.

Dean bought the card and headed to their favorite shop, a sex shop that catered to men and their male lovers, Sugar Daddy's. Dean picked out a black leather chest harness with two rows of silver studs around it and matching wrist bands. He knew Cas had been wanting to chain him down and restrict him, watch him struggle to move and beg for Cas to touch him and send him spilling over the edge. After nearly six months, Dean was finally ready to let go of all control and fully trust Castiel as his Daddy to have 100% control and trust him entirely to take care of him.

Dean had also picked out a pair of tight leather assless thongs that he knew would drive Castiel absolutely crazy when he saw them. 

Perhaps most shocking of all was the little slip of paper Dean had in his wallet.

Three weeks ago he and Cas had met a nice burly man named Benny at a bar. Benny was huge like a line backer and sexy to boot. Castiel had been intrigued by Benny's proposition to share Dean as both of theirs boy. Dean was slightly curious as to how it would work having two Dads and a little apprehensive as he thought it might damage his and Castiel's new found relationship. But in those few weeks, Dean had become closer to Cas and felt they could do this. Dean would call up Benny and have him arrive just shortly after Cas did on Father's Day to his apartment. Castiel had been stretching him more and more and using bigger and bigger toys on him. He had asked him one day if he might like to invite another to join them and be double penetrated. Well Dean hadn't said no, he had never really said yes either, but he was confident in himself now, that he could handle it and trust Castiel to tend to him afterwards. As for Benny, he had seemed to be the perfect addition to their duo. They had spoken for hours and became fast friends and Benny had a soft Cajun drawl that seemed to soothe Dean. That and the fact that the Cajun respected the boundries of their relationship and agreed to drop the offer to join them if Dean wasn't 100% on board, made Dean feel he could trust him. Plus Dean suspected the man was packing a rather impressive bulge in his pants and he was dying to see if his theory was true.

 

It was midday Sunday when Dean took the slip with Benny's number out of his wallet and called the man.

A gruff voice answered the phone, "Yeah? Who is this? If this is that God damn telemarketer again, I already told you son of bitch, I don't have a mortgage, I own my house and I don't need you assholes trying to scam and harass me every hour of the day!"

"Benny? It's me- Dean. Dean Winchester. We met at the bar a few weeks back...is now a bad time?"

Benny felt like a complete ass for chewing Dean out like that. "No-uh- no. Sorry friend, been dealing with an over zealous telemarketer lately. Wasn't expecting you to call. So what brings me the pleasure of hearing your sweet voice again?"

All was forgiven with just a few words from the Cajun and his sweet southern charm, "Well I- it's Father's day today and I was wondering- more like kinda hoping, that you'd still want to come play with me and my daddy. I really want to surprise him today and I know how much he's been dying to see me filled with two big cocks, so... you still interested?"

The line went dead for a moment as Benny stroked his dick through the denim of his jeans and felt it twitch at the fantasy of stuffing Dean full and being pressed tight inside him while rubbing against Castiel's own huge dick. "Uh- yeah. You bet I am boy. And you're sure Castiel is ok with this? I don't want to start a fight, or be in one."

"Trust me, he wants it. He spent an entire week after we met trying to convince me to have 2 Daddys. Can you meet me at my place at 3:30? I'll send you the address."

"Ok then, sure. I'll see you then."

Dean hung up and hurried to grab his clothes from the car where he hid the bag in the trunk. This was it. He would no longer be a stranger to double penetration, and he hoped he would love having 2 Dads just as much as Cas seemed to love the idea of it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel had had the absolute worse day ever. He had lost 2 patients and a third was DOA. It didn't help any that his boss had chosen to ream him out and blame him for the patient's lost, like it was his fault the facility disnt have enough supplies and machines. If he had been able to gain access to a defibrillator in time, then perhaps he would have been able to save at least one of his patients. The other had been in long term care, fighting an incurable disease, all Cas could do was run pain management and provide comfort in their final hours with their family.

All Cas had wanted to do was drive to Dean's and let him forget his worries as he trugged over to his car and threw his backpack in the backseat.

Cas was awestruck when he knocked on Dean's door and was created by the aite of his perfect muscle boy in a chest harness and wrist cuffs, all bare torso and exposed hip bones. His package tucked snuggly away into a matching leather thong. Cas has to wipe the drool from his mouth as he takes in the sight of Dean. "You have no idea how hot you are." Cas steps inside and closes the door behind him with his foot as he tackles Dean to the floor. He peppers him with kisses and runs his hands over the leather straps, "What on Earth possessed you to do this?"

Dean pushed up on his elbows and held back a moan as Castiel's fingers found their way down his chest to his thong and caressed the outline of his semi-errect penis. "Ugh! It's, mmm, ugh! Could you- could you stop doing that for a second?" Dean struggled to think as Cas' hand rubbed over him. Only when he stopped could Dean answer him, "It's Father's Day, I thought since you're my Daddy, I'd make today special for you. This is only your 1st gift." Dean motioned to his new outfit as he wiggled free from Cas and stood to reveal his backside and exposed ass to his boyfriend.

Castiel bit his bottom lip and a low rumble of desire bubbled up in his throat, "What a good, thoughtful boy you are for your Daddy." Dean handed him the card he bought and Castiel hugged him tightly and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

As they parted for air and the kiss ended, there was a knock at the door, "And that should be your second gift now." Cas quirked an eyebrow at Dean as the man crossed the room to open the door to invite Benny in. "Daddy Cas, can Daddy Benny come play with us tonight?"

"Dean, are you sure? I don't want you to think you have to do this for me. You know I'd still love you even if we never did this, right?"

"Yes Cas, I know. But you've been stretching me so good lately and I think I can handle it. I really want to be loved by two Daddies and be held in your big strong arms as I sit on you and feel Benny stretch my hole further as he slides in against you."

Cas cupped a hand to Dean's cheek and caressed him before turning to address Benny, "Well then, you heard our boy. Shall we get to giving him the love he needs?


	3. Chapter 3

Benny nodded at Cas and Cas took the lead to instruct their son, "Come here Dean. Undress your Daddies and worship our bodies."

Dean swiftly obeyed as he began stripping Cas, first unbuttoning the row of buttons on his shirt and tossing it aside. Then his pants, boxers and the rest of hia clothes soon joined the heap. He took a moment to inhale Castiel's musky scent before swallowing his length and giving it a few good slow deep sucks into gis mouth.

Benny was next and his clothes were slowly shed as both Dean and Cas took time to familiarize themselves with the new comer's body. His broad shoulders and wide hips, his firm furry chest and the path of hair that lead to a thick twig and low hanging berries under a thick bush of dark brown hair. Dean took pause a moment to look up at Castiel, as if asking permission one more time before he crossed the line into having multiple partners. Cas smiled warmly at his bottom boy and nodded his consent, urging Dean on.

Dean took Benny firmly at the base and licked a line up the shaft to the tip, letting his tounge dip into the slit at the top as he wiggled it around and then swiled his tounge around the head. Benny involuntarily bucked his hips forward and rumbled a deep moan. "Fuck Castiel, what a good boy we have here. I ain't ever had a boy suck my cock this good. He's hitting all the right spots."

Castiel couldn't help but beam with pride at Benny's words of praise for his- their boy and all the filthy moans and grunts of pleasure he was pulling from the lymbering bear if a man. "That's my boy. You hear that Dean? You hear how proud you make your Daddy? How much you satisfy your Daddy? You were born for us son, born to love us and be loved by us." Cas led them to the bedroom and lay down. "Come to me Dean, come sit on your Daddy's cock, ride it til I'm good and hard."

Dean climbed on top of Cas and sat back on his semi hard penis, feeling it grow and swell as he sank down inch by inch until he was fully seated. Benny stood by the bed and watched as he stroked his own big fat cock. Castiel moaned as Dean bounced up and down and they both watched Benny stroke it. "Come here, come closer so we can love you too Benny." Castiel commanded Benny and the Cajun walked closer so he could receive kisses and warm touches of skin on skin gliding over his body.

Soon Cas had to stop Dean and pull him close to his chest, "You ready for this baby?" Castiel's crystalline blue eyes were so serious as he gazed up at his lover.

Dean nodded as he licked his lips, "Yeah. I mean, yes sir."

Cas smiled as he hugged him tight, "Ok. You've got to talk to us, let us know right away if It's too much, if it hurts too much."

"I will sir."

"Good. Now Benny, why don't you try putting it in, lube up nice and good and slide right in behind me."

Benny squirted the lube into his palm and ran it up aand down the full length. When he was good and slick he lined up behind Dean and pushed. He could feel the hole tightly stretch to make room.

"Sit back Dean. Sit on our cocks." Cas gently puahed Dean back onto them and Dean's eyes went wide as he gasped for air.

"Oh my- oh my god. I can't- too much. It burns!" Dean gripped Cas' shoulders and dug in slightly. "Stop. Stop please. Cas."

Benny pulled out, he had only just barwly gotten the tip of his dick in. 

Cas held Dean close and stroked his hands all over his lover. "Ahh Ahh Ahh. It's ok. It's ok. I'm here. I got you. You want two Daddies right? Want to feel us both make love to you at the same time?"

"Yes. Yea Daddy. I want you both. Want to feel you both in me."

"Yeah? Wanna feel us stretch you open and stuff you full? Fill you with our cum?"

"Yes Daddy. Yesss." Dean hissed out as he thought about how much he wanted that.

"Think about me. Think about how much I love you. Think about Benny and much he cares about you. Just look at me. Breathe." Castiel distracted Dean as Benny slowly slid into him. Cas soothed him and massaged his shoylders as he held his attention.

"Ok. I'm ready. Try it again Benny."

Cas chuckled, "It's done. He's already in baby."

Dean couldn't believe his ears, "What? He's in?"

"Yeah baby boy, you've got him all in you. I can feel him against me in you. You're tight little hole holding us together." Cas leaned up to kiss Dean and his cock drove deeper into him. Dean could feel the cool sting of being stretched wide open and full of cock as he moaned into the kiss.

"I want my Daddies. Want you to breed me full of your thick loads."

"Yeah? You want your Daddies to breed you? Make love to you?" Cas cooed at Dean as he thrust his hips up and Benny followed his lead by pushing in deeper.

Dean moaned as his head rolled back, "Yes Daddies, please. Fill me. Give me your hot loads."

Dean began to ride thw two men as they thrust and bucked in and out of him. Soon the feeling of their thick docks burried in Dean's tight ass was too much for all of them and they blew a thick load of thwir cum deep within him as Dean cam all over Castiel's chest and belly.

Cas scooped up some of Dean's cum from his stomach and fed it to Dean before pressing his tounge along the seam of hia mouth and sharing in the salty sweet taste of his boy. "Yeah, that's so good boy, so good for your Daddy. Have some Benny."

Cas fed Dean so.emorw and Benny slupped out to come aroynd to the side of Dean and Cas to lick out the slightly younger man's mouth and taste his seed. "So good."

The three men lay there, Dean in the middle of his two Daddies, touching and kissing, licking and sucking each other in the poat coitial bliss.

Castiel moved to open Dean's ads and see a thick glob of cum gush out, "So perfect." He purred as he shoved two fingers in and pyahed the leaking cum back in Dean's thoroughly used hole, "Aww yeah, that's how you belong, fully open and stuffed full of man cum. What do you think, are you spoiled now? Huh? Did we ruin you for one dick?"

"Yes Daddy. From now on I always want to be stuffed full and loved by both my Daddies." Benny rubbed his back and the back of his thighs as Cas pulled him close for another deep kiss.

"That can be arranged. Your such a good boy." Cas kissed him again.

"Mmm, Thank you Daddy." Dean hugged both his Daddies tight, "Happy Father's Day."


End file.
